The Son
by xx-LydieLou-xx
Summary: The sun will rise, the moon will fall, and together, holly will find the hawk within, and bring forth the beginning of the end.” Lionstar is leader, and this prophecy centers around his new kits. But he doesnt know it until its too late.
1. Chapter 1

Firestar closed his eyes, his entire body aching. The battle had taken his deputy's life, and he knew he was about to lose his last. Weakly, he dragged himself out of his den, and called as loudly as he could, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." He watched as the injured cats limped forward, but before he laid his eyes on the next leader,who he knew he would not be injured at all, despite the furious battle. He loudly rasped, "I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

The golden tabby tom froze, his eyes wide. "Me?" He asked, shocked. Next to him, Cinderheart licked his shoulder, her dark grey belly slightly swollen with the kits she was carrying.

"You'll be a great leader." She purred, her eyes soft. Dustpelt snorted, and whispered something to Ferncloud, who rolled her eyes. Jayfeather was smiling proudly at his brother. Squirrelflight padded over to him, and licked his head lightly.

"I'm so proud." She whispered. "Hollyleaf would be to." She hesitantly added, and the tom's amber eyes clouded with grief.

Firestar smiled, as the tom stepped forward, and spoke loudly, "I promise, Firestar, and ThunderClan, I will protect this Clan. I will be a great deputy."

The Clan went silent, when Cinderheart loudly started chanting, "Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" Soon, more cats joined in. Even the tiny kits were yowling, every now and then biting each other or arguing who was louder. The sound was deafening, when Firestar let out a screech of pain, as he felt his last life leaving. He writhed for several moments, and Jayfeather burst up the Highledge, his apprentice, Blossompaw, close behind.

"No!" Sandstorm yowled, as Jayfeather stepped back, the grief on his face telling everyone what they already knew.

They still waited for the words. "Firestar is dead." Jayfeather told them, shock clear on his face.

He heard the gasps of shock, and could feel the pain and shock radiating off them. But one cat felt mostly fear, and desperation.

"Please!" Leafpool rushed forward, her eyes wide with pain. "Father! Wake up!" Her sister soon joined her, and both howled in pain, next to their mother.

Brackenfur stepped forward cautiously. "Lionblaze is our leader." He whispered, and the whole Clan turned in shock, facing the young tom.

Lionblaze closed his eyes, and murmured. "I am leader."


	2. Chapter 2

(sorry I keep calling him Lionclaw….i don't know why I do…lol thanks for the reviews!! Please in your reviews you can suggest some kit names for me! The coolest creative ones will be chosen! I think its gonna be 2 she-cats and 2 toms!)

Lionblaze looked to Jayfeather, who nodded. Blossompaw quivered in excitement. "I've never been to a leader's ceremony before!" She squealed. Jayfeather growled, and she went silent, her soft blue eyes still dancing happily. Lionclaw leaned in, and took a sip.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a old clearing. Four huge trees stood in front of him. One moment he was alone, and the next, 9 cats stood in front of him.

He looked across the line, and saw a few familiar faces. Brambleclaw, his tabby coat younger, with stars in it, stood directly in front of Lionclaw. He spoke proudly, as if Lionblaze were really his son. "Are you ready for your nine lives?" Lionblaze nodded, and Brambleclaw stepped forward. "I give you this life for strength. Have strength in every battle, and the strength to defend your Clan." He stepped forward, and the pain that coursed through Lionclaw was worse than he had ever felt. He fought the urge to scream. Then, as suddenly as the pain overcame him, it was over. Brambleclaw stepped back, and Lionblaze gasped.

Spottedleaf stepped forward next. "I give you this life to stay healthy, and strong, and protect your Clan and family." She touched his nose, and the pain wasn't as sharp as it was hot. Like being set ablaze. Seconds later, it was over.

Firestar stepped forward next. "I give you this life for wisdom. Stay wise, and do what's best for your Clan." Firestar touched his nose, and it wasn't half as bad. Maybe because he knew what to expect, but still, nowhere near as much pain. Soon, it was over.

A blue-grey she cat, that he recongnized as Bluestar stepped forward next. "I give you this life to care for your Clan like a mother its kits." The pain in this one was worse than all before. He yowled in pain, and even though it was over, he still panted.

Hollyleaf stepped forward next. "Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze cried out, and rushed to rub his face in her fur. "I miss you so much…"

She chuckled lightly. "I miss you too Lionblaze, but let me give you your life. I will walk in your dreams more than once." He nodded, and she continued. "I give you this life for love. Love your mate, love your Clan, and love StarClan." He braced himself for the pain, but this time it wasn't pain, it was glowing. He purred happily, as the warmth flew through his body. All too soon, it was over. She stepped back, and Honeyfern stepped up

"I give you this life for sacrifice. Give your whole life for your Clan." She touched his nose, and another spasm overcame him. Luckily, it didn't last long. He merely nodded, and watched as a black and white tom with a long tail step forward.

"I am Tallstar, and I give you this life for the instinct to do what's right to help your Clan. Make the right choices, and protect them well." Lionblaze braced himself, as the tom touched his nose, and expected the pain. He closed his eyes, and ground his teeth together. Finally it ended. He looked at the line of cats, and saw his apprentice, Toadpaw, step forward.

"I'm so sorry." Lionblaze whispered, remembering his first apprentice's death. He had fallen in the lake, and drowned on the way from a Gathering. Lionblaze had tried to save him, but it had been too late.

"It's fine. I give you this life for mentoring. Train cats younger than you too do their best, and be the best warriors they can be." This life was more of a intense, slow pain. He sighed, hoping he could survive the last life. As Toadpaw stepped away, he nuzzled Lionblaze, and smiled. "I don't blame you. Make sure Rosepaw knows I miss her!"

The last cat seemed different than the others. Her small wiry body was clearly not ThunderClan, and he stepped up to look at her closely, and gasped as he recognized her. Heathertail. She stepped up to him, and regret filled her gaze. "I give you this life for the power to win every battle." He hardly registered the pain, for the heartbreak that his first love was dead. She read the question on his face, and whispred, "I had kits with Breezetail, but it didn't end well. I bled to death, leaving one daughter all alone.." She trailed off with a sad expression, then whispered, "I will always love you, "Lionstar."

The chants started after that. "Lionstar! Lionstar!" The sound got quieter, and then he was on the cold stone by the Moonpool. Jayfeather and Blossompaw were awakening too.

"Ready Lion_star?" _Blossompaw purred, and bounced forward. "That was awesome! Spottedleaf talked to me!"

Jayfeather shrugged, but watched his young apprentice proudly. They journeyed back to camp in silence, as Lionstar thought about his ceremony. Heathertail was dead. That made his heart ache with pain, but suddenly he remembered his beautiful mate, and the kits due any day. He looked to the medicine cats. "We'd better hurry. If I miss the kits I wont ever forgive myself." Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes, but quickened his pace, and Blossompaw did the same. Her eyes glowed with excitement.

"Can I help with the birth Jayfeather?" She asked happily.

"Yes, you need to at least watch. What do you give a queen to make her produce milk?" Jayfeather replied with a smirk,

"Borage leaves!" She quickly replied, and then began telling him what herbs were good for queens.

Lionstar ignored them, and thought about a deputy. He knew a senior warrior would be best, but he didn't want one who would retire in less than 4 seasons. Soon, he began to recognize the moor, and started at a run. Jayfeather and Blossompaw didn't follow, and he grinned. He scented a WindClan patrol, and slowed, letting the medicine cats catch up. He soon saw Crowfeather, Antpelt, and Ashfoot heading their way.

"Where do you think your going?" Ashfoot growled.

Jayfeather stepped forward. "We are coming from Moonpool. Firestar and Brambleclaw have died, and this is our new leader, Lionstar.

Crowfeather smiled slightly, but hid it quickly, "I am sorry to hear that." He dipped his head in respect, and murmured. "Congratulations, Lionstar. May StarClan light your path."

Ashfoot looked at Crowfeather, and sighed. "Crowfeather, escort them, and make sure no one else stops them. Antpelt, come on." They padded away, leaving the black warrior-Lionstar and Jayfeather's father-to walk with them.

"My kits." He murmured softly, and shook his head. "How's Hollyleaf?" He asked cautiously.

Jayfeather spoke, but his voice cracked. It was easy to hear the anguish in his words. "She's dead/"

Crowfeather's eyes flashed in agony, and he sighed. "She's right. I am your father. And I still love Leafpool…but we can never be together, except in StarClan. Lionstar…I am proud of you. Jayfeather, I'm proud of you too. If I had known you were mine I would have come to ThunderClan when you were young."

Lionstar nodded, and looked at Jayfeather. The grey cat's blue eyes were deep in thought, when he finally spoke. "Here's the border. See you at Gatherings." With that, he stalked off. Lionstar whispered a thanks, and nudged Blossompaw ahead, running through his territory. Soon he was in his camp.

Cats squealed, and heard mews of excitement as he jumped on the Highledge. They were already gathered, so he spoke loudly. "I have received my 9 lives and my new name. I now will tell my deputy. I say these words before StarClan so they can hear and approve my choice. Thornclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

The tom let out a half gasp, and then purred. "Thank you Liobl-Lionstar!" He bowed his head, and Lionstar smiled.

"Now, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Rosepaw, Briarpaw, and Bumblepaw, come forward."

The apprentices stepped forward, looking curious. Lionstar purred, "You fought like warriors today. I grant you your warrior names in return. Do you promise to uphold with warrior code, to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

In unison, they proudly stated, "I do."

"Then I condemn you as warriors. Foxpaw, you will be known as Foxheart. Icepaw, you will be known as Icewing. Rosepaw, you will be known as Rosepetal. Briarpaw, you will be know as Briarleaf. Bumblepaw, you will be known as Bumbleclaw."

"Foxheart! Icewing! Rosepetal! Briarleaf! Bumbleclaw!" The Clan chanted.

"Now you will sit a silent vigil. Thornclaw, in my den." The\golden brown tom nodded, and nuzzled each new warrior, before bounding after Lionstar. Lionstar smiled at Cinderheart, and walked in the den. "Thornclaw, I trust you can organize a sunhigh and dawn patrol, and send out two hunting patrols." The tom turned to go, and Lionblaze called out, "Your going to do great. You're a great cat of this Clan." Thornclaw purred, and bounded out, calling out to some random cats.

Lionstar padded out to the nursery, to visit his mate. "Cinderheart!" He whispered, and stared at her huge belly. "How are you feeling?"

The dark grey she-cat smiled. "I cant wait. I want to name one after Hollyleaf though. She was my best friend, and your sister."

Lionstar nodded, and nuzzled her, "Of course. I cant wait." The she cat yawned, and closed her eyes. "I love you." He purred, and wrapped his body around hers, comforting her. He rested his head, and imagined what his kits would look like.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionstar padded out of the nursery, seeing Ferncloud, as well as the cream queen, Daisy, and Cinderheart tired. He purred, "I love you," as he left. He stepped into the clearing, to see Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Ivypaw racing into camp.

"ShadowClan!" hissed Dustpelt. "They just marked scent markings several fox lengths in our border, and we found some dead prey with ShadowClan scent all over it! Mouse-brain pieces of fox-dung!"

"Did you remark the border?" Thornclaw asked, padding up slowly, his golden eyes weary.

"Yes, and we marked the actual line, and took the prey." Ivypaw replied, her tabby fur all fluffed up. Even her delicate white paws were trembling with excitement.

"Extra patrols on that border." Thornclaw decided, and looked to Lionstar who nodded in agreement.

"The last thing we need is a battle." Lionstar replied, and then looked up to see Brightheart and Cloudtail padding up, tails intertwined. The quickly joined in on the conversation, with excitement.

"ShadowClan need to learn their place!" Cloudtail growled, his blue eyes twinkling. He pawed at the ground eagerly.

"No!" Brightheart disagreed fiercely, and then announced. "I'm expecting kits again," she paused, as several cats purred in congratulations. "And I don't want to have them during a war between ShadowClan and ThunderClan! And think of poor dear Cinderheart, due in less than a sunrise? It's almost leafbare. We lost several cats in the last battle, its not the time for a fight."

The cats silenced, and then nodded in agreement. Cloudtail and Dustpelt still looked ready to attack ShadowClan, but didn't say another word. "Thank you Brightheart, and move to the nursery!" Lionstar teased, nudging the older warrior's shoulder.

Brightheart chuckled, and sighed. "I will…as soon as I'm sure I won't miscarry…Jayfeather told me to start taking borage leaves already, just to make sure I won't miscarry again…I'd better go talk to Jayfeather. Cloudtail, you coming?" He nodded quickly, and followed Brightheart to the medicine cat den, deep in conversation.

Lionstar looked up, to see as Thornclaw watched Hazeltail pad back into camp, prey in her jaws. Gracefully, she bounded to the fresh kill pile, and deposited her fresh catch, her light grey and white pelt shining. She quickly selected a small mouse, and walked to the edge of camp to eat it.

"Anyway, to deal with ShadowClan…" Lionstar began, trying catch back the golden deputy's attention He jumped and quickly spoke.

"Yes! Extra patrols. And we'll announce it at the Gathering in 3 sunrises!" Thornclaw advised, looking pack to Hazeltail admirably.

"Good. Organize those patrols." Lionstar ordered him, then easily bounded up the Highrock, his amber eyes intent as he watched over the Clan proudly. He watched Thornclaw shyly pad up to Hazeltail, a vole in his jaws, and ask her to eat with him. He smiled when she nodded.

Lionstar watched as Ivypaw and Dovepaw sat together, boasting about the events of their day. Brightheart and Cloudtail padded out of the medicine cat den, purring. Jayfeather and Blossompaw padded out of camp in search of herbs.

He could hardly believe he was leading them already. His heart beat fast in chest, scared of messing up and ruining ThunderClan for good. He prayed to StarClan, "Just let me be a great leader.."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cinderheart POV

Cinderheart softly licked her swollen belly, her eyes warm with love. Her first kits should be coming anytime now. She looked to Ferncloud, who had too many kits to remember, and nervously asked. "Does it hurt? Giving birth I mean. What if I don't do it right?"

The pale grey queen laughed lightly, and purred. "It hurts. Bad. But it's so worth it being a mother.." She smiled as she heard Icewing talking to Mousewhisker, outside of then den, and let out a sad sigh. "But they grow up so fast." She looked at her own stomach, and purred. "I can't wait for these little ones. It's my last litter."

Cinderheart looked surprised. "Your going back to being a warrior?"

Ferncloud smiled, her pretty green eyes gentle. "No, sweetie, I'll stay in the nursery another season, but after that I'm moving to the elders den."

Cinderheart gasped, and smiled. "That's good but Sandstorm and Firestar are way older!"

Ferncloud looked down, and sighed. "Don't you dare tell Dustpelt this." The dark grey queen nodded, and Ferncloud continued. "But having so many litters has aged me. I doubt I'll survive this birth. But I want you to help raise my kits, if I don't. Can you?"

Cinderheart stared in shock, then nodded solemnly. "I wil-" She was cut off with a screech of pain in her stomach, and then knew the truth instantly.

Her kits were coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors…then Firestar and Leopardstar and Brambleclaw would have died a long time ago and Tigerstar would be dictator of the forest. Or everyone would be dead. I haven't decided. I don't own anyone except my kits! And if you've already used those names, then not my fault! I made these up with my reviews, and my warriors-obsessed little sister. I also own this kitty: ^..^**

**Thanks for all my reviews! I will update next when I get to 35 reviews so REVIEW PEOPLE!**

The two medicine cats walked through the forest, in search of herbs. They were running low on borage, and with so many pregnant queens…they needed some. Jayfeather sighed in boredom, as Blossompaw silently padded behind him, sniffing at every single plant. When ever they came to a new one she had never come across, she would ask him, and he would answer her, and continue.

Jayfeather was suddenly aware of paw steps behind him, as he and Blossompaw walked through the forest. He raised his head in alarm, as Blossompaw, not noticing, grinned. ""I found some borage!" She jumped through a bush. Jayfeather hissed.

He scented the air, and recognized the scent. "Brackenfur! What do you want?" Jayfeather grumbled. "I have things to do."

"Cinderheart!" The tom gasped. "She's having her kits!"

Jayfeather hissed, and called loudly. "Blossompaw! Get over here NOW!" Since the queen was having her first litter, so much could go wrong. _Why do queens always wait until I'm busy to kit!? _He thought angrily.

The small apprentice burst through some brambles a few moments later, her jaws full of leaves. She dropped them, and asked quietly. "Why? I just got the borage."

"Cinderheart is kitting. Run the borage to camp, and prepare me the right herbs for kitting. I'll be in the nursery." He paused, then, Blossompaw hesitating, hissed. "Run!"

"Yes!" She squealed. The apprentice took off, her small white paws making a _whoosh _as she ran.

Brackenfur impatiently waited as Jayfeather started forward. "Can't you hurry? Its my DAUGHTER!" the golden warrior hissed.

"Shut up before I slow down!" He growled back. Brackenfur sighed, and Jayfeather ran to camp quickly, easily jumping over ever bramble and bush, having walked this path countless times. _Lionstar's first litter! _He realized, and smiled._ My nieces and nephews! _

Soon, he burst through the camp entrance. He didn't even have to think about where the nursery was. So many cats were surrounding it, and inside it, all eager for the leader's kits to be born. Jayfeather pushed his way through the crowd, calling out orders as he stepped inside, scenting the warm, milky scent of the nursery. "Lionstar, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, and Hazeltail. Get out. Ferncloud, Brightheart and Blossompaw are the only ones allowed in here." He put a paw on Cinderheart's swollen belly for a moment, concentrating on the heartbeats inside. "4 kits." He decided. "A large litter, but you can do it." He could tell they were coming soon. The contractions hardly had anytime between them, and the poor queen was in obvious agony.

Cinderheart cried out, "It hurts!" as another contraction came and went. Jayfeather licked her belly, trying to get the kits to come, when Blossompaw burst in, and judging by the scent, had all the right herbs.

"Blossompaw, bring give her all of those but the borage and the poppy seeds. The first kit will be here very soon, I can tell. Now Cinderheart." His voice became gentle, not showing the fear he felt. "Next contraction, I want you to push. As hard as you can, ok?" The queen nodded slowly, and let out a hiss as the next contraction rippled through her body a few moments later. She yowled, as she pushed with all her strength. Soon, Jayfeather heard a light _plop, _andCinderheart relaxed. Jayfeather pulled the kit towards him, and pulled it out of the sac, and scented the kit. "Tom." He announced. He heard her gasp in relief, as he added. "He's breathing. Ferncloud, lick him down."

"He looks just like Lionstar!" Ferncloud whispered in awe, as she pulled the kit towards her. "But more gold." She licked the kit dry quickly, as Cinderheart's body spasmed again.

"Push!" Ordered Jayfeather and Cinderheart grunted with effort. Another _plop _sounded, and Jayfeather quickly scented it, and announced. "She-cat." The kit let out a shrill mew. "Its breathing fine. Brightheart, take this one." He heard the queen's tongue scrape across the tiny kit's back.

"She's silver, Cinderheart." Brightheart told the queen, "So beautiful." She kept licking the kit, and soon Cinderheart was gasping in pain again.

"Ready to push?" He asked her, giving her ear a comforting lick. He felt the effort as she pushed the third kit out, and he looked to Blossompaw. "Open the sac." The fear was radiating off her, mixed with excitement. He heard her tiny jaws nip it open, and ordered. "Now take the kit out, and lick it dry. Male or female?"

Blossompaw scented the kit, and nervously licked it, adding. "It's a tom. Dark grey. He's so fuzzy!" She kept licking, then gasped. "Jayfeather! Help! He's not breathing!" She cried out in distress.

Immediately, the blind medicine cat was next to the still kit, licking his chest furiously. "Blossompaw, help Cinderheart have the last one. I have to get this kit alive!" Blossompaw froze, until Jayfeather hissed, "Go!" _My brother's son can't die…_ Jayfeather thought, as he licked the kit wildly. _I won't let it!_

The apprentice rushed over. "I can't..." Cinderheart whispered. "I'm so tired."

"You have to." The apprentice snapped, as another contraction rippled through her.

"But it hurts…" The queen moaned. "I can't!" Another contraction rippled through her weakened body, and she let out a blood curdling scream of agony.

"Almost there.." Blossompaw murmured. Suddenly, she saw the kit, and she squealed. "It's a girl! Cinderheart, you can lick her."

She ran back to Jayfeather. "How is he?"

Jayfeather growled. "He won't breathe!" He pulled away, and looked to Cinderheart. "We can't get him to-" He cut off as the tiny, fuzzy kit let out a high mew.

Blossompaw purred, and brought Cinderheart her tiny son. Soon, Ferncloud and Brightheart did the same, setting the tiny, now dry, kits at her belly. "Eat the borage, to help your milk come." She said, as Jayfeather nodded in approval. As they padded out of the den, they could hear Cinderheart's content purr, all the weariness and tiredness gone from her. All that was left was pure bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lionstar POV

As Jayfeather and Blossompaw padded out of the den, Lionstar raced over, having been pacing back and forth across the camp for what seemed like moons. Without him asking, Blossompaw announced, "You have 2 daughters and 2 sons! All are healthy! Go see your family!" Jayfeather stalked in his den and pretended to organize herbs, as Lionstar purred.

He nodded, and leapt in the nursery, there in one bound. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark nursery, but then he saw her.

Her perfect green eyes were full of love, for the tiny scraps suckling at her belly. Her face was perfect, as she stared down at them, the happiness obvious in her beautiful features. He looked at the kits, though it was hard to tear his eyes away from his amazing mate. They looked more like mice than cats, but he didn't care. He just slowly sat next to her, staring at them. "What are we going to name them?" He asked after a moment. She didn't answer, just looked thoughtful.

He surveyed the tiny kits. One, a tom, was golden brown with pale stripes. The sun shining in from the entrance hit his pelt only, turning it pure gold. "Sunkit." Cinderheart purred. "Look at the way the sun hits his pelt."

I nodded in agreement, and looked at the she-cat next to him. She had a fluffy, pale grey pelt. Almost white, but with a hint of grey. "Whisperkit." He decided. "Its sounds fitting." He licked his daughter's pelt lightly, and looked next to her.

Cinderheart nodded, and then showed him the second she cat, a jet black she-cat, with a perfect little pink nose. "She's black, just like Hollyleaf. So let's name her Hollykit." Lionstar decided, and then she turned to the grey one. "What should we name this little fuzzy kit?" He licked his son's fluffy pelt. He was the exact shade of Cinderheart, but with long, wild fur.

"Fuzzykit!" Cinderheart grinned and smiled. Her whole face glowing again.

"I like them. Sunkit, Whisperkit, Fuzzykit, and Hollykit." Lionstar purred. "My kits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know this is what the kits look like:**

**Fuzzykit-small, solid dark grey tom with light green eyes and a long, fluffy pelt**

**Whisperkit-small, long haired pale silvery grey she-cat with pale, bright blue eyes**

**Sunkit-large golden tabby tom, with a crooked white stripe across his nose, and one eye, with one green eye, one blue eye, and one white paw**

**Hollykit-she cat with a sleek, jet black coat and almost white blue eyes**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinderheart let out a contented purr as the kits finally settled into her belly, after a long day of play. They were under a moon old, but already would wobble around, and nibble at each others ears weakly. Fuzzykit had a hard time catching up to the others, his small body was weaker, and he mostly just cuddled up to his mother, and slept. Sunkit was the largest, and could already play longer and harder than any of the others. Whisperkit was very attentive and observant, and Hollykit was very determined, and quick.

Cinderheart imagined each of them as warriors, as they slept. Sunkit would be an amazing fighter, just like his father. Hollykit would be the one who could fight quick and cunningly, come out of battles unharmed because of her speed. Whisperkit would be a stunning hunter, and a beautiful she-cat, and Fuzzykit would be…Cinderheart sighed. She couldn't imagine the tiny grey tom as anything but this sickly, small kit. She licked him once, and rested her head.

Ferncloud's pregnancy had taken all the strength from her. Her belly was swollen, but her skin was tight on her face, she was barely a skeleton. It was obvious the kits were coming soon, and that she wouldn't survive the birth. Dustpelt hated himself for it. His eyes had grown dull, and he never left the nursery. Lionstar didn't object, feeling sympathy for the worried tom.

Sunkit let out a yawn, and opened his brilliant eyes. "Mum?" He asked drowsily, struggling to his tiny paws. "Can I go play with Dad?" He gave his golden pelt a shake, and stumbled over.

"No, not right now." Cinderheart replied softly. "Its naptime."

"But-" The tiny tom was cut off with a yawn, and he laid back down, mumbling, and in a few moments was asleep again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ferncloud's POV

The pain was amazing. It felt as if I was being ripped apart from the inside out, as if my stomach was on fire. I let out a cry of agony, and collapsed to the floor of the nursery. Dustpelt, oh, sweet Dustpelt, cried out for Jayfeather, and started licking my face furiously, begging me to live, for him. I just looked at him, and murmured ever so softly, "Take care of our kits."

The world went black. I could hear Jayfeather telling me to push, and I could feel the pain when I did. Suddenly, it was over, or, momentarily paused. I could hear a tiny kit mew, and I let out a sigh of relief.

The next kit was worse. The pain had somehow risen, peaked, and risen again. The ripping in my stomach was now tearing, as if I was being torn to shreds, slowly. Soon, it lessened, and I knew the kit was born, but the pain…Oh the pain. I could hear Jayfeather faintly say, "Stillborn." My world crashed.

The pain worsened. I could feel myself slowly slipping away….

It stopped.

The pain turned to an eerie calm. I could see. Dustpelt was frantically licking my face, crying out my name.

Jayfeather was staring off into space, his sightless eyes stunned, angry.

I saw him. My son.

He had a blueish grey pelt, with a weird silvery look to it. Like an ocean. He was large, and squirming. Mewing at my body.

I murmured my last words to Dustpelt. "Take care of my Oceankit."

Whitestorm walked up to me. His starry fur glimmering, his deep blue eyes sad. My father. "Oh Ferncloud…I'm so proud. Come with me. Your place in StarClan awaits."

I paused to look at my stillborn. She was the precise color of me, with a solid black stripe running down her spine.

I licked her tiny body, and smiled. Mt touch was like a electric shock. Moments after I touched her, her heart beat once. She was breathing, ever so slightly.

I followed after my father, leaving behind my Clan, my Dustpelt, and my kits.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Tears came to Cinderheart's eyes as the old queen died. But Dustpelt's reaction was shocking. He just stood there, his eyes hard, angry. The nursery was silent, when Oceankit's tiny mew broke the silence. Dustpelt turned to the kit, and hissed quietly, "I killed her. I killed your mother. I'm so sorry-" His voice broke off at the end, as he leaned in to nuzzle the tiny kit, and the sister. "Fernkit." He whispered to the tiny stillborn, unaware she was hanging onto life by a very thin thread. His eyes were crazed from pain, and he let out a yowl of agony, and burst out of camp.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Lionstar opened his eyes, and looked down on the Clan from his position on the Highrock. He heard noises again, shocked gasps, hisses, and purrs. He looked across the Clan, and saw Thornclaw padding in, with the rest of the patrol, Cloudtail, Dovepaw, and Graystripe. There was another cat. Lionstar could scent it.

He jumped down from the Highrock to meet them. He let out gasp as he saw the cat. "Hollyleaf!?"

**So sad. And a cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHA! Now deciede in your reviews!**

**Should Fernkit live of die?**

**Should Dustpelt commit sucicide?**

**Should it really be Hollyleaf?**

**And what should Blossompaw's full med. Cat name be?**

**Oh yea and should I kill Leopardstar? She's older than dirt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't be upset if this chapter gets a little dark…I just got back from putting down my dog…the dog I had for my whole freaking life. A 15 year old beagle I got for my 1****st**** birthday.**

**Rest in peace Toby. I miss you…**

**(Yea, I AM crying right now! Get over it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, nor do I really want to. I want my dog back.**

The black she-cat simply nodded, smiled, and motioned with her tail. Soon, another cat rushed forward. A tom. He was slender, with long legs, a cream colored body, but brown feet, ears, face, and tail. And his eyes were a brilliant shade of ocean blue. The brilliant eyes watched Hollyleaf with such passion, Lionstar was shocked she didn't seem affected. She just watched him with the same kind of fire. She turned to her brother, and let out a purr, and rushed forward.

At the same instant Lionstar leapt for her, and they met in the middle of camp, nuzzling each other lovingly. "Hollyleaf! I missed you so much!"

"Lionstar…." She smiled, looking down. "We have much to discuss. Would you like me to share what happened with you?"

"Tell us…but all of us at once." He bounded up the Highrock, and called loudly, his voice echoing with authority. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

He watched with pride as his Clan came out their dens. Briarleaf and Mousewhisker padded out of the warriors den, with Hazeltail and Berrynose close behind.. Graystripe, however, was running out of camp, calling out to Dustpelt. Lionstar looked on with curiosity as the rest of the Clan gathered, looking at him expectantly. He looked down, and began. "We have all thought Hollyleaf was dead. She has even spoken to me from StarClan. But today, on a patrol, Thornclaw's patrol found someone. He motioned for Hollyleaf, and she stepped out, smiling. Gasps of shock and surprise sounded from the cats below, and Hollyleaf bowed her head. "Now," Lionstar continued, "She will tell us what happened. Hollyleaf…" He stepped back.

The sleek black she-cat stepped forward, and dipped her head. "I will start from the beginning. Now, I died about a moon ago. I was in StarClan…Bluestar and Yellowfang and I even discovered a new prophecy, and I gave Lionstar one of his 9 lives. I visited Jayfeather in a dream, and I believe I spoke to you, Dovepaw/" The small apprentice nodded eagerly. "I began visiting a kittypet in dreams. The very kittypet which the prophecy I discovered includes. His name is Forrest." The oddly colored cat stepped forward, next to Hollyleaf, his pelt brushing hers. Whispers chorused through the Clan. "2 sunrises ago, I woke to Bluestar, telling me urgently I was needed back at home. She told me I was never meant to die, and that I was the only way ThunderClan could survive a darkness threatening to overshadow it."

"It must be ShadowClan!" Cloudtail hissed, but was silenced from a glare from the black warrior.

"She then took me to the edge of StarClan, to a-" Hollyleaf paused, looked thoughtful, and began again. "I looked down at the Clan, and at Bluestar, and wished with all my heart to be where I was destined to. I blacked out, and awoke in Forrest's back yard, weak, and tired. He recognized me as the cat from his dreams, and together we traveled to the lake. I arrived here, and was found."

"Are you really alive?" Sorreltail asked cautiously.

"My heart beats, blood flows through my veins…I'm as alive as you are." She answered calmly.

"So you bring some kittypet to join the Clan…" Grumbled Berrynose.

"Forrest is necessary for ThunderClan's survival. You don't realize. The Clan is in grave danger. There is a chance that every Clan will all die, soon. Forrest, I, and Dovepaw are the only ones to save it." Her voice took a nervous edge.

"Dovepaw!? My kit!?" Whitewing's voice was high with alarm. Dovepaw seemed unsurprised, as if she had heard this before. "How can she-Will she be ok?"

"She will be fine, as far as I know. You don't realize the power little Dovepaw holds in her tiny paws…" Hollyleaf chuckled. "She will be more powerful than Sta-" She cut off, as if realizing she said too much. "She will be very powerful…" She thought about the prophecy for a moment, her green eyes blank. _Thunder will be flooded with a river of darkness. A forest of holly will save the lion, and a dove will bring light on a moonless night. _She shakes her head. "That is all I can say. If I say too much more, than I will be breaking the trust StarClan has in me." She stepped down, and looked at Lionstar, smiling. He simply nodded, and stepped forward again.

"Now, Forrest. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend the Clan even at the cost of your own life?"

The strangely colored cat simply nodded. "I do."

"Then now, you shall be known as Forestpaw, until you receive your warrior name. Mousewhisker will teach you Clan basics, and how to hunt and fight. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather will educate you in the warrior code and StarClan. Listen to them well, and you will be a full warrior soon."

He stepped down from the Highrock, and padded into the nursery. He was aware of the scent of blood, and let out a gasp as he saw Ferncloud's body. Jayfeather was furiously licking a tiny grey scrap, and a small blue grey bundle was mewling pitifully at Cinderheart's belly, with her own four kits. Brightheart had a sad look in her eyes, as she looked up at Lionstar. "She's dead." She whispered, and bowed her head.

Lionstar finally understood Dustpelt's running into the forest, and why none of the queens listened to the Clan meeting. He sighed, and spoke softly, "Poor kits…Help me take her to camp. She deserves to be mourned." Brightheart nodded, and together, they lifted the dead queen to the center of camp. "Go get Foxheart, Icewing, Spiderleg, and Birchfall. I think Birchfall is out hunting, Icewing is on patrol with Mousewhisker and Spiderleg. Foxheart is getting some extra moss for the elders."

He looked up as he heard a yowl of shock, and saw the red tom racing across camp, to bury his nose in his mother's pelt. Soon after, Graystripe padded in, Dustpelt close behind him, his eyes grave, and dark. He stepped up to Lionstar, and spoke in a heartbreaking, devastated voice. "The kits should be buried with her."

Blossompaw spoke, and Lionstar was startled. He didn't know she had left the nursery, and the young she-cat hardly ever spoke to anyone except Jayfeather. She was extremely timid. "You have 2 kits, Dustpelt. Both are alive. The she-cat looks just like Ferncloud…and Ferncloud would want you to care for them." Dustpelt nodded slowly, his eyes widening.

He lowered himself to sit vigil for his mate, and soon, all his kits joined him. Icewing didn't even whimper, though her eyes showed the shock and despair she was feeling. Lionstar slowly dragged himself up the Highrock, remembering this she-cat nursed him when his own mother couldn't, and called out to the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." He watched as the whole Clan gathered, Cinderheart and Brightheart even poked their heads out of the nursery, to listen. "Ferncloud died today, you all may know. She lives on in her kits, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Foxheart, Icewing, and now Oceankit and Fernkit. We will mourn for her not only today, but everyday, for she was a great cat, a mother to many strong warriors, and loved everyone. Tonight we will sit vigil for our fallen warrior, and mourn her death." Leafpool padded out of the elder's den, where she was now staying until Lionstar decided to give her back her medicine cat duties or not, and laid her tail on Lionstar's shoulder.

"It is okay to miss her, Lionstar. She was like a second mother to you, and cared you and your siblings very much. Please…" She added in a lower tone, her eyes pitiful and pleading. "Forgive me. I love you so much…"

"If you had loved me you wouldn't have abandoned us." He turned sharply away, and left his mother to stand alone, but an strange feeling of guilt flooded through him, and he thought, _If she had told the truth then you and your littermates wouldn't have been accepted into the Clan…and Squirrelflight was a good mother… _He padded up to the grieving warriors, and sighed, thinking, _If I was a good leader then no one would die. Its my fault._

He sat the vigil with his Clanmates, feeling guilty, and a deep sense of loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 moons later

"Whisperkit! Wake up!" Sunkit hissed, breaking the eerie silence of the midnight camp. Soon, the beautiful silver kit opened her soft green eyes, and she looked around drowsily.

"What do you want?" She hissed, yawning.

"We're going to the Gathering! Hollykit and Oceankit are already ready! Just you and Fernkit need to wake up!" The golden tom had the most stunning eyes, one bright green, one vivid blue, and was already huge. Fernkit and Oceankit were a quarter moon younger, but had been raised as if they were siblings. Only Brightheart's kits, Splotchkit and Blizzardkit, weren't old enough to sneak all the way to the island.

"What about Fuzzykit?" Whisperkit asked, stretching awake.

Hollykit answered for him, sighing. "He's sick again. Mother says he'll be fine, but Jayfeather doesn't know why he keeps getting sick."

Whisperkit sighed, and looked to see even tiny Fernkit was ready. "Lets go!" Sunkit hissed, and led the way quietly. The 3 sleeping queens and the young kits didn't look up.

Silently, they crept behind the warriors den, to avoid getting caught by Sorreltail, who was keeping guard. Then they were out in the dark forest. "Where next?" Oceankit asked, his dark fur making it hard to see him at all.

"Follow the really strong scent! Look! The ThunderClan cats went that way! I smell Daddy too!" Sunkit answered proudly, always the one to lead them into to trouble. But he was the best tracker of all the kits so far, so they followed, until they came to the edge of the forest. They saw hills of dry grass, and no trees anywhere in sight.

"It must be WindClan territory!" Hollykit squealed. "We're going the right way!"

"Its cold!" Fernkit mewed, her voice small. Sunkit padded over, and huddled close to her.

"Its okay! We have to keep going!" Whisperkit hissed, and started off. Oceankit eyed her for a second and took off after her, and Hollykit followed. Finally, Sunkit and Fernkit ran to them, and they kept walking on, staying close. Every sound made them jump, and as if behind every bush lurked some unseen enemy. Finally, they could see the island. But to cross it, there was a huge log, and under it, nothing but water.

Sunkit's eyes widened, and he jumped up on it first. "Lets go! I can see the clearing!" He trembled once, and started, crouching low to the log. Oceankit jumped up next, then Hollykit, finally Whisperkit and Fernkit. The wind was strong, nearly blowing them off with each gust, but the kits kept going, until they finally reached the end. Sunkit jumped down, and shuddered as each kit finished. "That was so scary!" He groaned, but shook it off. "We're HERE!" He squealed, and they took off into the clearing.

"Daddy we came to the Gathering!" Hollykit sang, rushing forward across the clearing to Lionstar. Amused chuckles, and annoyed gasps sounded through the cluster of cats.

Lionstar, however, was furious. "Sunkit! Whisperkit! Hollykit! What in the name of StarClan are you doing here!?"

All five kits slid to a stop in front of him, and looked up happily. Sunkit answered proudly. "We came to the Gathering!"

Mistystar, the new leader of RiverClan, let out a low chuckle. "They are just kits. And they got here without killing themselves, you should be happy."

"Your not Leopardstar!" Oceankit hissed, and Mistystar rolled her eyes and smiles.

"She died about 2 moons ago, sweetie. I'm leader now."

"A REAL leader is talking to me?" He purred, and ran forward. Lionstar hissed, and glared as Mistystar licked the kits head and nudged him toward Lionstar.

"I think the Gathering should be cut short, do you agree?" She smiled fondly at the kits, almost longingly, Whisperkit noted, as the Clan burst forward.

Lionstar was infuriated. His amber gaze was a fire, as he ordered the Clan to pick up the kits. Lionstar grabbed Whisperkit by her scruff and led the Clan towards ThunderClan territory. Thornclaw collected Fernkit, Brackenfur picked up Sunkit, Whitewing grabbed Hollykit, and Oceankit was held my Birchfall. The only cat who wasn't laughing was Lionstar.

Whisperkit purred to her father, once they were in ThunderClan territory again, "I love Gatherings. I think maybe you should let me come to the next one. Without having to listen to dumb old Sunkit and sneaking. It was all Sunkit's fault. You shouldn't be mad at me at all. I really didn't want to but he forced me to say yes when he asked if I wanted to come/"

Lionstar chuckled, but still sounded annoyed, as they burst into camp. He sat the kits down, and growled. "You should not have done that. I could hold off your apprenticeship if I wanted to! You could have been killed!"

The kits really didn't listen. They yawned, and nodded whenever it seemed appropriate, but mostly were still so excited at meeting a real leader other than Lionstar, that they didn't care what trouble they were in. When Lionstar looked mad enough, they just hung their heads low and walked to the nursery, shooting secretive grins at each other. They slept really well that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, and this is a short chapter. But I wanted to end it in a cliffy!!! LOL**

**Thanks all of you who reviewed and you all get a Sunkit plushie! (I just love him. LOL His character is going to get VERY interesting…..)**

Fuzzykit moaned in pain, his paws twitching in his sleep. Jayfeather looked at the tiny grey kit, still trembling from fever, resting in his den. Fuzzykit wasn't doing well, and Jayfeather had no clue why. Fever made Fuzzykit's blood boil, hotter than most fevers ran, and every so often, he would spasm, his paws and legs twitching out of control. After a few moments, it would stop, and Fuzzykit would be totally unaware of his surroundings, and out of it. After each of the spasms, it took more energy, and more time for him to come out of it. At this rate, the kit would be dead in a moon.

The young grey medicine cat hated doing it, but was letting Leafpool help, trying to find a cure for what ever this was. They had tried every herb imaginable, every poultice, found new herbs…but nothing worked. The she-cat had been staying as an elder why Lionstar thought over what punishment Firestar never gave. Firestar just told her to stay in the elders den, and not be a medicine cat anymore. But Lionstar knew she would be a useful medicine cat, as experienced as she was.

Leafpool didn't know what was wrong either. Jayfeather had talked to Barkface, and arranged to go to WindClan with the kit, and see if Barkface could do anything. If this disease became more common, they needed to know how to treat it, before more kits died. StarClan gave him no answers.

But the night was dark, and Jayfeather knew he needed sleep. Fuzzykit had been asleep for a few hours, and Jayfeather thought his condition was stable. Tomorrow, he would go to WindClan, and Blossompaw would take charge until he returned.

Blossompaw. Jayfeather had grown quite found of the little she-cat. She was beautiful, he could tell, from dreams, with a white pelt with tortieshell patches, shapped as petals. Her eyes were soft, and almost glowing. She also had a unusually strong bond with StarClan for an apprentice, and they spoke with her nearly as much as they spoke with Jayfeather himself. She was extremely quick to learn, and kind, gentle enough to remove a thorn from a kit's paw without causing any pain, but firm enough to treat Mousfur, who was telling everyone to just let her die of old age peacefully, and stop shoveling herbs down her throat. Even Purdy was fond of the young medicine cat apprentice.

Yawning, he settled in his nest, and closed his eyes. But instead of rest, Bluestar's blue grey pelt appeared. _"Jayfeather, we have an important message for you. Follow me." She spoke quickly, and started off, running at a quick pace into the starry forest.._

_Groaning, "Can't I ever get some REAL sleep?" Jayfeather bolted after her, leaping over bracken and sticks,, and moments later, stopped at a strange clearing._

_Rocks surrounded it, and in the center was a small pool of water. Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and now Firestar, sat around it, looking worried._

_Firestar looked the same, yet different. Younger. Strong, and no grey touched his muzzle. No scars harmed his perfect, flame colored pelt. But the worry was still in his green eyes._

_"Jayfeather…" Spottedleaf whispered, staring into the pool. "__The sun will rise, the moon will fall, and together, holly will find the hawk within, and bring forth the beginning of the end."_

_"What does THAT mean?" Jayfeather asked, put he was already plummeting through the darkness. A heartbeat later, he awoke in his nest._

"Why can't they ever just tell me straight what's going to happen? I'm tired of all these prophecies." Jayfeather grumbled, turning to sleep. He was tired, and it had been a long day.

But a noise startled him, and he perked his ears. The scent of blood was fresh in his nostrils. Lots of blood.

Blossompaw's blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Its about to get exciting! Mwahahahaha....and I will be killing off lots of cats in this chapter. Guess the murderer!**

_"Lionstar...." Bluestar's voice was calm. Her blue coat sparkled in the night, her eyes sparking with pride. But there was something else in there...Fear? Worry? "Beware. For a enemy lurks in the shadows. Darkness will come. ThunderClan will slowly fall. But then, the sun will rise. The moon will fall. Holly will find the hawk within, and bring forth the beginning of the end."_

_"What in the name of StarClan does THAT mean? Is it a prophecy?" Lionstar asked, and amusement flickered in the old leader's eyes._

_"Of course. And you have to find its meaning on your own. I also told Jayfeather. And together, you may be able to guide the sun. And end the terrible darkness." She replied, smiling, but the smile was empty. No happiness showed in it._

_"How do I guide the sun?" Lionstar asked, his amber eyes wide._

_"Our time is up. Your Clan needs you. " Bluestar turned, and her starry paws carried her through the ghostly forest._

Lionstar awoke to a screech. At first, he didn't register it. Then, it sounded a again. A loud screech. But it wasn't just a screech, it was a yowl of pain, a cry of agony. A ear splitting scream of grief. It was Jayfeather's voice. In seconds, Lionstar was out of his comfortable nest, and down to the medicine cat den, as fast as his legs would carry him.

What he saw then tore his heart it two. Blossompaw was there, her body mangled and torn. Blood was everywhere, and it trailed out of the den, as if she had dragged herself to the the place she now rested. So many cuts covered her body, it was unbelievable. Her fur was stained blood red. Her torn paws still twitched, and he realized with relief the tiny apprentice was still alive. But she was hanging on by a very thin thread, obviously. Her breathes were slow, and labored. She trembled, and whimpered quietly, obviously in pain unimaginable,

By now, Millie, Briarleaf, Graystripe, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Hollyleaf, and Thornclaw were in the den, staring at the poor apprentice. "Who could have done this?" Briarleaf murmured, staring in horror at her sister. Brightheart shook her head, and stepped forward to help Jayfeather.

"We have to save her. We just have to. Its all my fault.." Jayfeather cried out, and Lionstar was shocked at the agony in his voice. He knew Blossompaw was like a daughter to Jayfeather, he loved her like father loves his kits. And for some reason. Jayfeather blamed himself.

Lionstar instantly knew he had to find the cat that did this. "Brightheart, check her claws. See if there's any fur." Lionstar ordered, his voice angry, obvious the guilty cat would be severely punished.

"Nothing." Brightheart's reply was faint, as she helped press cobwebs on all of the wounds on the tiny cat.

"Everyone, out. Millie and Graystripe, you can stay, but no one else, and only if you go to that far corner. Lionstar, you stay too. And where in the name of StarClan is Leafpool?" Jayfeather hissed, grabbing some herbs and chewing them up.

"I'll get her!" Briarleaf offered, and ran off to the elders den.

Jayfeather leaned in, and murmured softly. "Blossompaw? Can you talk?" His voice was gentle, and quiet, and had a odd sort of love to it. Lionstar had never heard it. Though, a mentor rarely spoke to his apprentice has she died.

"A.....lit...tle..." She murmured slowly, but she coughed a moment later, blood spotting on the ground. Worriedly, Brightheart brought over some moss, soaked in water. Blossompaw gratefully licked it up, weakly. She hardly was able to lift her head.

"Who did this?" Jayfeather asked, angry now. His sightless eyes were blazing.

Blossompaw started to speak, but they were interrupted as Briarleaf came bolting back into the den, fast. Her paws skidded to a stop, and she cried out. "Jayfeather-" Her body shook, her eyes wide with fear. "Leafpool..blood...she-" She cut off as a sob racked her small body. Fear was clear in her words. As was pain, which puzzled Lionstar.

"Where is she?" Lionstar demanded, stepping towards her. The small cat stared up in horror, and then Lionstar noticed blood on her paws. Instantly, his heart stopped. Briafleaf spoke, but the words had no effect. Lionstar already knew.

Finally, she choked out. "She's dead. She's been murdered."

**Short chapter...Sorry... The next one will be REALLY REALLY long, or I'll post 2 at a time. ;) Guess who the murderer is!**

**Oh and....**

**Who should be killed next!?**

**Cloudtail**

**Millie**

**Briarleaf**

**Daisy**

**Or.....**

**Berrynose?**

**(I am warning you. I am mean. I'll probably choose the ones nobody votes for. MUAHAHA!)**

**And brackenfurlover-I'm gonna kill brackenfur, just to make you mad! MWAHAHA!**

**And anyone else who as a favorite, dont tell me or they'll get murdered too! LOL! JK! I'm not THAT mean...**

**Or am I?**


End file.
